Pilot
''Pilot ''is the first episode of the first season of the upcoming Freeform drama Famous in Love. It premiered on April 18, 2017. Synopsis The show follows ordinary college student Paige (Bella Thorne) as she gets her big break after auditioning for the starring role in a Hollywood blockbuster. She must now navigate her new star-studded life and the highs and lows that come with being the new It Girl in town, as well as balancing her college workload. As her public profile continues to rise and the undeniable chemistry with her new co-star and Hollywood heartthrob Rainer Devon grows, the more her friendships are strained with her two best friends – particularly Jake who may be more than just her friend. Episode Summary '''Under construction ' The series begins with the image of the Hollywood sign as a day ends, then switches to an aerial view of the city below through the night. Just before daybreak, we see our protagonist, Paige, looking through the window of a private jet as a female airline attendant asks her to move back her seat landing. Paige consents, but then the attendant, saying if it's no trouble, asks for an autograph. Paige asks to whom, and the woman responds, "Cindy". She signs it and hands the paper to Cindy, who then leaves her be. Paige continues to look out the window. The next scene has her arriving and leaving the airport, flanked by two security guards and wearing sunglasses with a hood. One of her men asks her if she's ready, and she replies, "Let's do this". They open the doors for her as a mob of paparazzi frantically begin to take pictures of her and call her name. Questions are thrown at her as she is escorted through the flashing mob: "Who are you dating?", "Hey, any personal comment about your personal life?", "Is this going to interfere with the movie?", "Why Rainer walked off set?". She makes it to her car and takes offer her sunglasses and the hood. Her driver closes his door and welcomes her home. She thanks him by name, Derek, and later picks up a magazine lying next to her, analyzing the cover. She puts it back, exposing the front with a picture of her on the cover of US Weekly. The scene ends while going back one year earlier. Paige's best friend, Cassandra asks for five dollars, whining that she can't have another PB&J for lunch. Paige reminds her that there is a reason why they made her banker - making rent. Cassandra says she will probably eat her fingernails and asks Jake if it counts as protein. Jake whispers to Paige "cheese enchilada" as he walks over to them while Cassie suggests nachos with extra jalapeños. Paige relents to Mexican food, but asks for more guacamole. Cassie celebrates, and, as Paige and Jake look at each other, says that after lunch, they could go to Gold Brother Studios and audition for the [[Locked|''Locked]] movie. Paige asks if she's serious, but Cassandra is - Locked is the biggest book series since Harry Potter. That is why 10,000 girls are auditioning, reasons Paige. Cassandra counters that everyone has an equal shot at it - and they're both going, whether Paige likes it or not. Paige protests as her parents would be so unhappy if they went. Jake, however, interrupts and says she gives the performance of a lifetime when she lies to her parents about liking math. Paige says it's econ, and badly lies about hating it. Cassandra wants Paige to admit she wants to be an actress, which she reluctantly does. But Paige says that if she tells her parents, they will make her go back home. Cassie then proposes that she doesn't tell them and should come to the Locked audition with her. Both of them visually plead with her, and Paige once again relents. She asks what they're wearing. Cassie excitedly exclaims to go shopping, hide the tags, and return them. They run off with a smiling Jake watching them leave. At a beautiful home, an underwear-clad Rainer Devon intimately makes out with a topless girl on top of him on the couch, while tabloid reporter Barrett Hopper gives the latest gossip about him on television. The girl breaks away, fascinated at the report and tells him he's on TV. She raises the remote to turn on the volume and listens as Barrett dishes on the current drama with his enemy Jordan Wilder. The girl asks why he isn't commenting, which Rainer replies that he doesn't need to. Barrett wonders if Rainer is lonely, since his girlfriend Tangey Turner is on tour. The girl asks if he can get her tickets to his show. Barrett then mentions Rainer's mother, Nina Devon's, and her thoughts about the fight. As if on cue, Nina herself comes down the stairs and catches Rainer and the girl almost naked on the couch. She turns off the TV and hands the girl back her dress from the floor, telling her that there is a car waiting to take her home. The girl runs off, and Nina asks Rainer if the girl needs to sign a confidentiality agreement, but Rainer says he took care of it last night. He retrieves and pulls up his pants as Nina asks someone over the phone where Barrett Hopper is having lunch. The girl, now dressed, comes back to get her heels, telling Nina that it was nice to meet her, with Nina replying likewise. Rainer tells her he will call her. She stares back at him, then finally leaves. Nina tells Rainer she will take care of Barrett, but she says there are rumors that Rainer has started fights and is uninsurable. Rainer tells his mother that he hasn't been drinking. He then notices she has "the look" when she has something she doesn't want to tell. Nina tells him he got the lead for Locked because he will deliver. Rainer tells her to say it. She tells him she is deeply invested in the movie and that it has to be a hit. He tells her he is ready and wants it. She believes it, but that it's hard to market the movie with just his name on the poster, so she called Jordan. Rainer objects and asks if he has a say in it. Nina tells him he is either in or out. Hundreds of girls are shown outside in the production lot, waiting in line to audition for Locked. A reporter stands next to the long line announcing the film is looking for its lead female road. Paige and Cassie are in line, looking very excited as the girls in front of them are escorted inside by a woman. She yells out, "Next!", and the two girls introduce themselves, with Paige babbling about there is no last "d" in her surname. The woman leaves and Cassie scolds her for babbling, which Paige does again by denying. They later go inside, and Paige, realizing her competition, remarks she might throw up. She's pinched by Cassie. Next, Jordan is showing walking in front of the production building when he encounters Rainer by accident. Both stare at each other until Jordan says there's a chance they might be working together again, so he pleads Rainer to let "it" behind them. Rainer says he doesn't get it - it's not about her, it's about who he (Jordan) is. Rather, it's about what he wasn't. Jordan tries to convince him it isn't how it looks but Rainer interrupts him, telling him to get out of his way. Both walk off in different directions. Paige walks out of the building after her audition, declaring she's okay with whatever happens. Cassie replies, "Yeah, right". Rainer arrives at the audition room, excusing himself for being late. One of the staff tells him he is aware Jordan Wilder is being considered for the role. Another woman tells him he won't be having any scenes with him, as it'll just be with August Roch. The man exclaims that the complex role is meant for a real actress, with the woman saying that Dakota Nichols would be perfect for the role. The man objects and nominates Alexis Glenn. Rainer, not listening, stares out the window with the long line of girls and notices a certain redhead. She turns around with a fist-bump in the air, revealing her gleeful face. Rainer himself smiles, taking in her happiness and beauty. Outside, Paige thanks Cassie for making her audition. Cassie knew she could do it, but Paige isn't sure the audition team thinks that. However, she believes herself and actually thought she was August. Cassie stops a random man and tells him Paige killed it, Paige Townsen without the "d" and to remember both their names. Paige tells her it's best if they leave. Inside, Nina asks Rainer if he's excited for Dakota and/or Alexis. He replies yes, and looks back at the window, watching the beautiful redhead leave with her friend. Later in the day, Nina arrives at a trendy patio restaurant and is swarmed by some paparazzi, who ask if she has cast August in the movie yet. She ignores them and proceeds to go inside. When she enters, she immediately sees Barrett Hopper dining in one of the booths. She approaches and greets a man named Tommy, who is apparently the restaurant's host. Tommy tells her he remembers the days when Barrett used to come in here to ger her lunch. Nina walks herself over to Barrett's booth and pushes him off his seat and into the next one. She tells him her son hasn't had a drink in over a year, to which he replies to tell him cheers. She demands him to stop the negative press, but he says he'll end it when he wants to. The woman reminds him he was on her desk for two years, so he knows how she plays. She warns him not to start something with her. He tells her his company is one big secret away from going global - and that her son is the key to get there. An angered Nina suddenly grabs his balls beneath the table, and he visibly stiffens and shakes from nervousness. Rainer's mother tells him he was a whimpering little twit when she hired him and that she hands friends who enjoy taking care of her little problems. "They like to squeeze," she says, just as she tightens her grip. She warns him one last time to stay away from her son, and lets him go. Nina tells him he doesn't want to grab his balls again as she wipes her hand off. She stands anew leaves as he tries to compose himself. She makes a cynical remark to a smirking Tommy that Barrett needs a bag of ice as she leaves the restaurant. The paparazzi are back, but they are following Jordan Wilder, who tells one of the photographers to back off as he hops onto his motorcycle. He makes eye contact with Nina, but breaks his stare as he puts on his helmet and drives away. Next, Paige and Cassandra are happily singing the song Ex's and Oh's by Elle King while folding their laundry at the laundromat, gaining the delightful attention of an elderly woman with a book. Paige asks if the current shirt Cassie is folding is vintage, which Cassie replies it is - it was her grandmother's favorite shirt and the one she was supposed to be buried in, but she decided to keep it. Paige questions why Cassie still has it, but Cassie says it's for Jake's play, as they are supposed to dress to the time period. Paige says Jake is smart, and Cassie gives her a knowing stare as she leaves to the car. Paige opens up one of the dryers and she sees a man approach Cassie as she drops off the clothes in the car. Cassie calls him "Brody", but Brody refers to her as "Lacey". He says he was going to call her, but Cassie says she's helping her friend fold laundry. Brody sees Paige looking at him and tells Cassie she could bring her friend along. Cassie tells him she'll ask, and he leaves. Cassie comes back, as Paige asks her who the man was. Cassie bluffs and tells her he was some rich guy who needed directions. Paige says it looked like he knew her, but Cassie is adamant that she doesn't know him and vise versa. The sound of a machine buzzing grabs Cassie's attention as Paige's phone begins to ring. She answers, and the person on the phone asks if she's Paige. She is, but she's not, but she is without the "d" at the end. The person says she has a call back for Locked tomorrow. Paige is disbelieved as the person confirms tomorrow at 4 p.m. at the studio. Paige says okay as the call ends. She excitedly looks at Cassie, who is taking out the clothes from the dryer. Her smile falters a bit as she looks back at her phone, but she looks up shocked and amazed. Later, Rainer arrives at a luxurious pool resort just above the city. Alexis Glenn is on the phone with someone, who says she couldn't get her despite promising Alexis she would yesterday. The person suggests she doesn't want to talk to her, something Alexis finds offensive. It turns out Alexis is trying to contact her manager. She ends the call, just as she is approached by Rainer. Alexis says she isn't taking sides in their fight, but Rainer says it isn't about the fight. She sarcastically asks if he's come to protect her from melanoma. Rainer sits down as Alexis offers him a drink, but he reminds her that he's sober. She forgot, but she says it's hard to give up something in this town. Rainer says they were in rehab together, but Alexis thought he was doing that to spin some bad boy credit. However, Rainer was forced by his mother, which Alexis replies that that was genius. Rainer tells her they are offering Jordan the role, which results in Alexis taking off her sunglasses and saying "Bang me". Alexis thinks he won't get it, but both of them know if Jordan wants it, he'll get it. She begs him to end the fight, as she feels she's reliving her parents' divorce. He tells her that it's between her and Dakota for the role of August. Alexis needs the role, but Rainer says that's only possible if she convinces Jordan to drop out and he'll get her the role. Alexis has no idea how to do this, but Rainer knows she can figure it out. She looks at him and he looks back. Alexis gives in and says he'll talk to him. Rainer thanks her and begins to walk away. She calls out to him that she won't screw Jordan, but Rainer tells her he didn't ask her to. At night back at the students' apartment, Paige looks on as Jake makes some burgers outside in the grill. Cassie catches her and demands for God's sake to remove the tag and walk up to Jake like she owns him. Paige raises her shoulders and tells her she has no idea what she's talking about. Cassie knows Paige wants more than Jake's burgers, but Paige shushes her. Cassie doesn't want to hear about how Jake is the best guy friend she's ever had despite Paige tells her he is and how she doesn't want to screw their friendship up. Cassie confirms she is screwing up, by not screwing him. She warns Paige that if she waits too long he'll find someone else. She says she's into him and he's into her her, and Paige should do something about it. Cassie asks Jake if she can borrow his car, all while Paige is checking him out. Paige asks her is she got a call from the studio, but Cassie says those losers wouldn't recognize talent if they saw it. They say goodbye as she leaves. Cassie later arrives at the doors of a large mansion and presses the button of an intercom. A voice asks who it is, and Cassie replies "It's Lacey". The doors open for her. She steps out of the car dressed quite classy, and a man opens the front door for her. It's the man from the laundromat! Alexis herself then arrives at Jordan Wilder's apartment and finds him at the balcony. She compliments the nice view, and Jordan replies that Los Angeles looks like a different city at night. But Alexis was talking about his ass, but the lights are pretty, too. Jordan asks her if Rainer sent her. Alexis confirms this by rpelying Rainer wants him to drop out. Main Cast *Bella Thorne as Paige Townsen *Carter Jenkins as Rainer Devon *Charlie DePew as Jake Salt *Georgie Flores as Cassandra Perkins *Niki Koss as Alexis Glenn *Pepi Sonuga as Tangey Turner (archive footage) *Keith Powers as Jordan Wilder *Perrey Reeves as Nina Devon Supporting Cast * Ana Mulvoy-Ten as Dakota Nichols * Nathan Stewart-Jarrett as Barrett Hopper * Jason-Shane Scott as Brody * Christopher Allen as Security Guard * Annalisa Cochrane as Hot Girl * David DeSantos as Tommy * Andrew DeVitre as Paparazzi #1 Notes/Spoilers Soundtrack *Sia - "California Dreaming" *Danger - Twins "Unstoppable" *Little May - "Oh My My" *Elle King - "Ex's And Oh's" *Metric - "Lie Lie Lie" *Butterfly Boucher - "Break The Rules" *Foreign Air - "Free Animal" *Fran Hall - "We Got It All" *Charlotte OC - "Colour My Heart" *Sia - "Under The Milky Way" Trivia *Filming began in November 2015. *The premiere of the episode will coincide with the release of the entire season being available on Freeform's app and website and Hulu for binge-watching. *Chad Lowe, an actor and episode director from I. Marlene King's show Pretty Little Liars, appeared as Paige was initially exiting her audition with Rainer, answering to the name "Chad". Sneak Peeks FAMOUS IN LOVE - First Look Promo Freeform HD|Official Promo 1 Famous In Love Season 1 Promo 2 HD|Promo 2 Famous in Love (Freeform) Season 1 "Welcome to Hollywood" Promo Trailer - Bella Thorne series|Welcome to Hollywood Promo Pretty Little Liars + Famous in Love Pretty Famous Tuesday Freeform|Pretty Famous Tuesdays Famous in Love Let’s Put On A Show Freeform|Let's Put On A Show Famous In Love Season 1, Episode 1 Sneak Peek Paige and Cassie Go To Audition Freeform|Sneak Peek 1 Famous in Love (Freeform) "Live Your Dream" Promo HD - Bella Thorne series|Live Your Dream Famous in Love Freeform Hollywood Wasn't Ready Promo HD Bella Thorne series|Hollywood Wasn't Ready Gallery Behind the Scenes IMG 20151207 113323.jpg IMG 20151207 113325.jpg IMG 20151207 113327.jpg IMG 20151207 113330.jpg IMG 20151207 113332.jpg IMG 20151207 113334.jpg IMG 20151207 113338.jpg IMG 20151207 113342.jpg IMG 20151207 113345.jpg IMG 20151207 113347.jpg IMG 20151207 113349.jpg IMG 20151207 113352.jpg IMG 20151207 113354.jpg IMG 20151207 113356.jpg IMG 20151207 113359.jpg IMG 20151207 113405.jpg IMG 20151207 113407.jpg IMG 20151207 113427.jpg IMG 20151207 113435.jpg IMG 20151207 113447.jpg IMG 20151207 113503.jpg IMG 20151207 113518.jpg IMG 20151207 113532.jpg IMG 20151207 113536.jpg IMG 20151207 113542.jpg IMG 20151207 113601.jpg IMG 20151207 113605.jpg IMG 20151207 113610.jpg IMG 20151207 113621.jpg IMG 20151207 113622.jpg IMG_20151208_234454.jpg IMG_20151208_234500.jpg IMG_20151208_235950.jpg IMG_20151213_113041.jpg IMG_20151213_113056.jpg IMG_20151213_113101.jpg IMG_20151213_113105.jpg IMG_20151213_113107.jpg IMG 20151213 113131.jpg IMG 20151213 113128.jpg IMG 20151213 113124.jpg IMG 20151213 113122.jpg IMG 20151213 113116.jpg IMG 20151213 113111.jpg IMG_20151213_113107.jpg IMG_20151213_113135.jpg IMG_20151213_113139.jpg IMG_20151213_113142.jpg Gjk.png Promotional Pictures 141856_0086-400x598.jpg 141856_0122-900x600.jpg 141856_0164-400x600.jpg 141856_0358-900x600.jpg 141856_0693-900x600.jpg 141856_0756-900x600.jpg 141856_0805-900x600.jpg 141856_0824-900x600.jpg 141856_0898-900x600.jpg 141856_0948-900x600.jpg 141856_1029-900x600.jpg 144051_3791-900x603.jpg 144051_3796-900x603.jpg 144051_4021-900x603.jpg 144051_4072-900x603.jpg 144051_4089-900x603.jpg 144051_4199-900x603.jpg 144051_4230-900x603.jpg 144051_4306-900x603.jpg Screencaps Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Famous In Love (TV Show) Category:Freeform